


The Best Hunter

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little game played by brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Encounter

It was too dark to see beyond the five or so feet in front of him, which was why he didn’t know exactly where the other was until it was too late. Dean was a good hunter, after all you don’t do one thing for more than half your life and not know how to do it really, really well. The issue here was, the other in the room was just as good at hunting as he was. If Dean wanted to keep the upper hand he needed to locate their hiding place and be the one to do the sneak attack.

Something across the warehouse cracked and his head snapped like a shot toward it, eyes narrowing. If he knew for sure that the man was waiting over there, he would call out something taunting and gloating but Dean couldn’t be one hundred percent and he definitely couldn’t _loose_. So he allowed a smirk in silent victory and practically tiptoed across the warehouse.

Rounding the large pile of trash Dean yelled out a successful, “Gotcha!”

Only there was no one there.

“Huh,” Dean scratched at the back of his neck and turned around, sweeping his gaze across the dark room. His fingers dropped and curled around the flashlight attached to his belt. Clearly he’d already given away his location with the yell… but flashlights were technically against the rules. Nah, Dean didn’t want to push it, he’d rather not have to listen to the gloating that would surely take place if he _cheated_.

Sighing softly, Dean rolled his shoulders and squinted into the darkness before taking a quick step forward. Something skittered to the far side of him. Dean turned. Nothing. Then something else on the other side of him. Dean’s instincts had him reaching for a gun but they’d left their weapons in the car, for the very reason that instincts did easily take hold and they couldn’t risk shooting each other.

“Sam…?” Dean called quietly and took another cautious step into the darkness.

In the next heartbeat a body is connecting hard into his back and they’re colliding into a metal pole before collapsing onto the ground. Arms slap out and around each other, struggling with quick grunts and pants, rolling each other over and over as they fight for the upper hand.

Then Sam’s thigh was rubbing up hard into his crotch, fingers latching into his hair and yanking his head back. Dean growled, hands curling into tight muscles as Sam’s lips latch onto his neck and suck hard enough Dean can practically feel the blood rising to the surface. “Fuck Sam.”

“I win,” Sam murmured into his flesh and rocked their bodies together. “That means you have to say it. And I get to do whatever I want to you for the next hour.”

“Jesus,” Dean hissed as a large hand shoved roughly down the front of his pants. “Can we not… do this here?

“I want to do it here,” Sam grinned, face barely coming into view above Dean’s head. “Hotter here. Say it.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to make any bets with his brother. “You’re the best hunter ever.”

Sam’s face lit up and he jumped up to his feet. “I knew it. Race you to the car!”

Pushing up on his shoulders, dick half hanging out of his pants, Dean shook his head. Even if his brother had this tendency to be a little annoying, Dean couldn’t help the smile that quirked his lips up.  



End file.
